


Just Go Left Dammit

by BlueRue



Series: Left or Right [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), F/M, M/M, Multi, Swapfell AU, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), lots of confused emotions in all of these good people, so this was interesting to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRue/pseuds/BlueRue
Summary: A companion fic to my story, When You Say Left I Go Right.Featuring bonus chapters where we see certain scenes from other's point of view.For those interested, I've made a blog where I accept questions or prompts and the like, feel free to stop by!https://skeletasticnews.tumblr.com/





	1. Chapter 2: Meeting reader Sans' POV - Resonating

**Author's Note:**

> Alriiiight! So a lot of people, myself included, wanted a chapter on what was going on with the skelebros during the meeting with reader! This companion fic is not needed for you to understand what's going on in the main fic but it's just a lil bonus insight that might help shed some light on other character's feelings and inner thoughts.
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy it, leave a comment with what you thought about it!! <33

Alphys hadn't exactly given them a lot of warning.

He remembers running around to make the one guest room they had usable. Changing sheets, vacuuming, opening windows. He even got Papyrus to go to the nearest store that was still open to buy a few articles of clothes. They knew nothing about you, only that you needed immediate protection and you had consented to testify in court since you were the only eyewitness on Alphys’ case.

An hour before you arrived she had called and informed them of the situation. Informed them that they were under direct orders from the Queen to protect this witness at all cost.

Her life was their number one priority.

It was nothing they couldn't handle. Protecting one measly monster would be child's play for him and his brother. He had been nothing short of confidence in their abilities to protect her.

And he was happy to finally have a job to do. All of this waiting around for his own studying to pick up again was driving him crazy.

He had actually been a little excited about it all, in a strange kind of way. Even if he was trying to be professional about he knew his brother also had picked up on his rapid change in mood.

It really was no surprise, he longed for being of importance again after they reached the surface he’d kind of lost all of his titles, he couldn’t exactly fight the humans, he couldn’t really do _anything_. He would never admit it, he was far too proud, but he missed his old role. People still looked up to him, but they didn’t _need_ him anymore. In Snowdin he had been their protector, strict but kind. Nobody messed with Snowdin without answering to him.

He had picked up a study as an attorney in an attempt to regain some of his splendor, he was overqualified but when he came to the point of actually taking his exams, things had slowed to a standstill. As a monster, humans were wary of letting him finish his education. They did not want to grant him that power.

He scowled.

At least he could distract himself now with taking care of you, feeding his need to be useful through you.

Then he had seen you step out of the car.

He had been furious. A human, the witness was a disgusting, backstabbing, lowlife of a human. He had felt his soul fill over with hate, not only for you but for Alphys too. How dare she bring you here? To his home and order that he protected such a foul being?

He had ripped the front door open about to ask Alphys what the hell her damage was. Ask her if she had maybe spent a little too much time away from her own kin. It was common knowledge that Sans wasn't the most human-friendly monster, he only liked Chara, but he didn't exactly view them as being human. No, Chara was different.

He would not make this easy, he would drive you out before you even stepped inside. He would not accept this.

But then his eyes had met yours.

He felt like he had been struck by lightning. His eyes widened and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. A most wonderful warmth spread in the core of his soul.

You had the most captivating eyes he had ever seen.

Deep and intelligent, compassionate, _enchanting_.

You stood there on the step of his front door, covered in dirt, your eyes red and puffy, tired, scared. You were a complete mess. He could practically feel the sadness and exhaustion radiate off of you.

And yet...

You were still the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

The moon stood behind you, its soft light radiating from behind you. You looked like an angel. He felt sympathy settle as he looked you over, he felt…Oh no.

_This could not be happening._

He knew what was going on before he could find the words to describe it. And yet he was powerless to stop it. Knew the way his soul resonated with yours could only mean one thing. You were meant to be his.

And then his brother stepped up behind him, feeling a fracture of what he felt over the connection they shared. Feeling the frazzled, blooming infatuation there, the painful drop of panic and suddenly all of your souls were beating in tandem.

Perfectly synced. Powerful. Breathtaking.

It was everything he had ever wanted.

He had never felt anything so perfect in his life. And he would stop at nothing t-

_No, stop that. He could not accept this. No._

Alphys pushed you through their door when you were about to fall. He hadn't even noticed. He suddenly felt chilled from standing in the doorway for so long. The world came back into focus and he was pushed aside when Alphys walked inside.

He could not stop starring as he tried to regain his senses. Papyrus had yet to turn away from you as you were mumbling out sweet nonsense, that voice of yours captivating them both. Sans knew, he knew his brother was just as shocked, and smitten, as he was. Skeleton monsters didn't need to breathe, but it helped them nonetheless and he needed to take a second to remind himself of how exactly to that.

This was the most unfortunate, blissful, absolutely euphoria, horrible situation he’d been in since the underground.

_Fuck._

Alphys shook his shoulder hard, effectively dragging him back to reality. "You okay? You look like you have seen a ghost." She said, chuckling good-natured. He should never have told her he didn't like ghosts.

"Fine." He said maybe a little too sharply, brushing off her hand. He finally regained enough willpower to look up at Alphys; he should at least try to not be too obvious. "Status?" He ordered and she folded her arms with a serious expression.

"Y/n L/n. Tired, a little confused, no attempt so far but be ready. Sans this is my only real witness, if this girl dies we have nothing, she is the case." Alphys stated bitterly and Sans felt his soul sink. His soulmate was a target.

_Double fuck._

He saw something in her eyes that he knew all too well. Fear. Fear of failure. Fear of knowing that if she failed, countless good people would never rest in peace and knowing that countless more would perish.

He would not fail her.

_He wouldn’t fail you either._

He barely got to answer her before she marched over to you, shaking your shoulder hard to make you look at her. You must have caught onto that _something_ was going on.

“You can ask either Sans or Papyrus to get my number later, call me if you need anything. And I mean anything. I’ll see you soon kid, remember to stay strong.” She assured her before coming back over to him. “Call me if anything happens Sans, keep her safe.” She ordered her tone every bit proving that she still ranked above him. He huffed in offense. Of course, he would keep his ma- _the witness_  safe.

“Consider it done.” He closed the door behind her and when he turned slightly to figure out how to proceed he saw that you were now looking at him, with those beautiful orbs that he would so willingly get lost it.

_Stop this humiliation._

He forced a breath. And then marched towards you.

“Human! I welcome you to our home, I am the Terrible Sans and you will address me as such or as ‘my lord’, and this is my brother Papyrus! We have been informed of the situation and I can assure you that no harm will come to you at any time during your stay with us.” He said sternly, taking secret pleasure in his own request, his brother gave him a knowing look over your shoulder. He ignored him fully.

“That being said I expect full cooperation from you and you are to understand that I will not tolerate any disobedience.” He said and watched you swallow hard. He wrung his hands together behind his back. His soul was vibrating so hard at speaking to you.

There was so much he wanted to say to you.

A straying look at his brother told him Papyrus also had a few words he wanted to share. He, of course, stayed silence; he always let Sans take care the formalities.

You opened your mouth to answer and he felt anxiousness in his bones. He spoke over you not yet ready for you to state your foul human opinions that _would make everything so much harder._

“We have a list of house rules that you will be following as you stay with us and I feel the need to express that you are not allowed, under any circumstances, to go anywhere without my brother or myself.” Your anger was instant. As you narrowed your eyes at him, even in your exhaustion, he felt panicky. He narrowed his eyes back at you, he bared his teeth and he could see Papyrus ready to back him up if need be.

He prayed for you to not fight him. To just accept the role he was establishing for himself.

It was a weird mix of emotions going through him. The words he used would have been the exact same had it been anyone else. But the feelings behind them were completely different, wild and ecstatic. He felt exhilarated talking to you, asserting a firm influence over you made his soul jump.

He ordered himself to get a grip.

You seemed like you were going to fight him, he wasn’t sure if he wanted you to or not but he was surprised when you seemed to deflate on your next exhale.

You accepted his terms for now. He felt victorious.

Papyrus guided you up the stair to your room and when you finally disappeared he could feel his world come to a stop. Realization set it.

This was the worst thing that could possibly happen.

Papyrus met with him in the kitchen afterward. Sans couldn’t even bring himself to look at him. What were they going to do? There was no doubt that even without the case they would both be getting protective of you, but with the case, you would accept it and that would make it even worse.

Sans sighed heavily. They could not be taking a human mate, too many secrets would be out it the open.  They would both reveal their weaknesses. He felt sick, he felt _fearful._

A hand settled over him as Papyrus lit a cigarette with his other hand, holding the cig over the kitchen sink. Normally Sans would have cussed him out, but with what just happened he didn’t blame him.

What he and Papyrus had was special, a bond stronger than anything, and now you showed up out of the blue and they were just going to let you be part of that? They had struggled with this issue ever since Sans reached maturity and they felt the connection, they had done everything in their power to keep it a secret, to protect each other against anything and everything.

He ground his teeth. You were a human, you probably didn't even understand what had just happened. There was no way for you to even begin to understand. Your small primitive brain unable to know what something so basic meant.

He looked up at Papyrus as he finally came closer, he felt the turmoil in his soul and he allowed his brother to draw him into a hug. One they both needed.

"No." was all he said and it echoed from his brother shortly after.  They could not allow this. They would just have to keep you at a distance, stop themselves from bonding with you. They would not accept you into their bond. They would tell you nothing and get you out of their lives as fast as possible.

Yes, the sooner you were out of their lives, the better. Humans were only trouble. No matter how much he could get lost in those eyes of yours, _you_ were trouble.

You beautiful human.

No, you hauntingly beautiful _creature_.


	2. Case building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys looks over her case and reflects on her time in the police force.

She knew it the moment she saw you.

The moment she saw you carrying those two children, she had wanted to talk to you.

“Leave her alone.” Her boss had said. “Poor woman was just in an accident, she needs time.” He had said, already writing it off as _another accident_. Alphys had been furious; she was more than ready to fight him on this.

But then you had started talking. The moment you had wobbled over to the chief crying murder, she knew.

She knew that _you_ were her case.

Every cop and monster and human had stared at you wide-eyed, but you didn’t see any of them, you only saw her and her boss. And with the way she saw the people around you stare, the way she felt sweat start to form on her brow just like when she had become the captain of the guard and had realized the responsibility that came with it.

She knew she would have to protect you from anything that might want to harm you. Or she would fail her entire people.

* * *

 

Alphys had been taken into the police force as a token monster. A monster cop, it was a huge: “ _Fine you get it your way now shut up_!” To every monster crying for improvements for their people. So she had gotten chosen because of how she passed every test with flying colors and the Queen herself had selected her. She had been monster kind’s one chance.

Stakes had been high from the get-go. She would have to be better than all of her peers, would have to work harder, faster and smarter. And she was up to the task.

But then the accidents had started happening.

It had started off with a random fire. It looked like an accident, two monsters had died, the only two. Neighbors hadn’t heard or seen anything. Investigation had traced the fire back to the stove.

She was at the scene to identify the monster dust. She did have plenty of experience with it after all.

They forgot to turn off the stove, house burnt down. The dust, the only remains, was found in the bedroom. Everything lined up to be an accident.

Case closed.

But something had been off.

She had been there for the funeral. She had talked with the family, the friends. They had all been so upset, heartbroken. Turns out those two had been entrepreneurs, dreamed of being self-starters, had a bright idea of a business that would allow humans and monsters to form connections, to get comfortable with each other.

Something kept nagging her under that funeral.

But she had just been let into the unit at that point.

She had to let it go.

But she didn’t forget them. She never forgot them.

* * *

 

The second fire had been devastating.

A family of five.

Half a year later. House burnt down. Everything looks like an accident when your bodies turn to dust. The specialist couldn’t even trace the fire. The parents had been in the living room with one of the kids, Alphys could instantly tell from the amount of dust which was which and she remembers cussing out her partner at the time for making a cruel remark. She had met their racist behavior with vigor from day one and she was sure to let them know if she thought they were being assholes.

Another kid had been in the parent’s bedroom down the hall.

Alphys had a bad feeling. Why would the kid be in the parent’s bedroom? Monster kids weren’t too different from human kids, if they were scared they sought out their parents and Alphys herself remembered going to her father’s bedroom when she was still small and heard strange noises outside. A child that felt safe would normally spend time in their own room. Only a scared kid would go to their parent’s bedroom.

But that wasn’t all.

One of the children had been missing.

They had looked all over for a hopefully still alive child, probably hiding somewhere if this was, as she suspected, not an accident. She had searched the premise with a few of the other officers when they had found a small pile of dust just by the tree line.

She honestly couldn’t describe the feeling of horror she had felt when she saw it. It was so small. She had seen something like that plenty of times in the underground, usually when monsters had been at each other’s throat and gone after family members.

Alphys had felt her soul tighten painfully.

What had been weird about the dust was, that it had been scattered slightly, like someone had dug into it. Someone had touched the remains of that kid. It made her sick.

This was all wrong. She knew that it wasn’t an accident, this kid had tried to run and the other had tried to hide. But she had no proof, everything was destroyed in the fire and finding out what dust was from monsters and what was from the burnt objects was difficult, even for her. There was no way for her to prove it was murder, not even the neighbors had heard anything. Again.

That case had kept her up at night. That case had made her feel useless. Hopeless. She had lost count on the amount of times Undyne had dragged her to bed while she tried to find _anything_ to at least keep the case open.

She could do nothing.

Case closed.

She never forgot them though.

* * *

 

Undyne had been working on a formula that would show, on paper, what monster dust was made out of, so that they could bring dust into testing and find out if it was from monster. The testing mostly consisted of residue from magic. It was a scientific breakthrough with humans; Undyne had called it child’s play.

Alphys knew that Undyne would rather not give humans any advantages and the former royal scientist had only developed this formula so that Alphys would stop overworking herself.

It didn’t work.

Testing dust would never be able to tell them what person they had found, just if it was a monster or not. Monsters did not have DNA the same way humans did. So it was not a lot to go on, since they couldn’t link the dust to any existing people. They could just prove that someone died.

So they still couldn’t prove anything.

* * *

 

By the third fire, she had had enough.

A year later. A single monster. Same procedure, no witnesses, house burnt to the ground. No evidence. She got a really bad taste in her mouth.

Well, she already had a bad taste in her mouth but that was mostly from the fact that any case against monsters instantly got closed, and there had been a lot of dust blowing around in the city lately.

She _knew_ something was wrong. Her coworkers, those she got along well with, admitted that even they had noticed the pattern. They backed her up.

This was no accident.

The monster who had lived in the small house was an inventor, who had just months prior entered a science fair and won. He was going to New York, the big apple, as the first monster for a development project. Even now, six years after coming out of the mountain monsters still had problems spreading out into the country. It would have been a huge step for monster kind.

There was no way for that to be a coincident. No way.

When the main investigator had closed the case, when he had told her that there was no indication of foul play. She had been so close to punching his teeth out. She had to leave the room; had to go to her car and beat up her steering wheel in her frustration.

She remembered coming back to the second case, going over everything she knew. The mother had just gotten a promotion at the local bank in Ebott City. The father had sought to enroll the children in a private school, one with more prestige.

Whoever was running around killing monsters targeted those who tried to move forward in society. Alphys had a motive, now she just needed a suspect.

She carefully taped the red sting from one document to the other, a map on the other side of the board, the locations marked out, even the assault cases and unexplained murders, all in monster heavy areas.

She sat back in her chair, looking up at her clues with narrow eyes. It was late, close to midnight. Undyne had gone off to watch a show and she had originally planned on joining her, but she felt like she needed to find something, anything that would give the case a breakthrough.

The officers she had at her disposal had questioned all the neighbors, no matter race, gone over the scenes yet again, even if some had been cold for a long time.

It felt like humans and monsters were being pitted against one another, they were never going to learn to co-exist if this kept happening.

She had to stop it.

A cup of coffee was placed beside her and she looked up from the report in her hand, exhausted.

Undyne smiled at her, placed her hands on her shoulder and kissed her forehead. Alphys smiled back.

* * *

 

Then, you had showed up. Like sent from above.

8 months after the third case.

It had been the boldest and largest case so far. It was more than just a murder, it was a statement. Someone might as well have written on the wall in big red letters _“We want monster kind dead.”_

Almost half of the station had been at the scene. Every single one of them on edge as they watched the chief and her closely, all knowing that if the chief wrote it off there would be hell to pay. Some even hoping he would.

Alphys had rarely felt as victorious as she did when she had looked her boss in the eyes as if to say _“try and stop me.”_ And then she and Patrick had followed you to the hospital. She hadn’t allowed anyone into your room but the doctors and nurses and even then she was watching them closely. She was not about to lose the only person who would prove that someone was indeed going around murdering her people.

She had almost wanted to cry when she had learned how cooperative you were, how much you care and how much you wanted to help. It was like you bared your soul to her.

When you had hit the station her world had crumbled and she was suddenly aware that while she felt like you were talking truth, she _knew_ you were telling the truth, she was once again left with no evidence of it. She could do nothing as her fellow detectives swept you away for questioning claiming that _you_ were the one who started the fire.

You had been so scared, she had seen you struggling not to break down in the interrogation room and she felt like she had failed you. Maybe that’s what had driven her to take so much care of you, to make amends. Or maybe it was because you were one of them, _one of hers_.

You had proven that when you had played the recording. The first real, solid piece of evidence.

It was hard to argue against and it made it impossible to frame you as the killer of _27 monsters_.

When she had spoken with you at her desk afterward it had only cemented the fact that you were an ally. You had little to no fear in general of monsters and seemed wholesomely interested in the well-being of others. You were caring, even when you, yourself had just gone through something so terrible.

Alphys had seen how some of her colleagues had looked at you, and not in a good way. It was hardly a suspicion of hers anymore that there were some serious anti-monster officers in her unit, she knew, but she was ready to fight them.

There was no way she could leave you under their protection. Even with the ones she trusted, she didn’t trust any of you to make it out of this alive if she did. She needed to take you to someone that she knew could take down armies singlehandedly. And there were only two people that came to mind.

She would convince her Queen that you were the missing piece in their puzzle, that they needed to protect you if they wanted a chance.

Toriel Dreemurr had been rather delighted to meet you, you were nothing special really. Just an ordinary person with an ordinary life that just happened to be close knitted with monsters. But when she looked at you, she saw a possibility for a future for both races.

She saw that humans and monster still had a chance at co-existing and the willingness you had shown to help them? It was nothing short of refreshing.

The Queen had liked you. Which was more than enough to go to the next step.

She knew the brothers were going to be difficult; they were going to be hard on you. They were two strong personalities and they disliked humans. But they had good hearts, she knew, she’d seen it. Alphys knew what she was getting you into just as much as she knew that if the Queen hadn’t given the order for them to protect you they might just have said hell no and slammed the door in your face.

She had never seen Sans shocked into silence before. The entire exchange by the door had been nothing but strange, especially for Sans’ track record of meeting humans. She had prepared herself to argue with them, she had expected them to intimidate you and scare you away, but something about you gave them pause.

Maybe you looked worse to them than she realized, she might just be spending too much time with people in traumatic situations. Or maybe they understood the gravity of the situation enough to actually be polite.

In any case she hadn’t been surprised to hear that they were giving you a hard time when you had come into the station afterwards. She had been surprised at how hesitant and patient you were with them, but not that they were back to their old selves. You were the victim; it was them who should be patient with you, not the other way around. And yet…

Alphys made a mental note to chew Sans out for making life hard on you next time she saw him. She would make him wish he was never born.

She looked ahead onto the board in her study. The picture of a man at the center, the sketch you had the artist draw. He had ripped children from their parents, killed innocent people for nothing more than wanting a better life. This man was an enemy to everyone, not just monster kind.

She would see to it that he would never see the light of day again.

She would stop at nothing to put an end to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seemed a whole lot less messy when I wrote it xD
> 
> I swear I am working on the next chapter but establishing a proper routine is hard work! xD


End file.
